


i'm bantha shit crazy for you

by driedupwishes



Series: your ass is an a+ but your sass is only a b- [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Nerds in Love, not canon ages - both are in college though levi's a few years ahead of eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedupwishes/pseuds/driedupwishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren blinked. He didn’t own a Star Wars t-shirt. He looked down, face scrunching up into the same twisted up expression he had made at peas as a kid at the dinner table.</p><p>It turned out he was indeed wearing a Star Wars shirt. And not just any Star Wars shirt, but it was Levi’s shirt, the one that said in blue letters, “REBEL SCUM” with the rebel’s symbol next to it.</p><p>"That asshole," Eren murmured quietly, his chest tight with the same fond feeling affection you felt toward the people you’d die for but also throw a book at (but only a very, very small one). "Goddamn prick, I hope his laptop crashes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm bantha shit crazy for you

“Wake up,” Levi said, nudging at Eren’s shoulder. “Wake up, you idiot, you’re late for class.”

“No,” Eren mumbled, trying to burrow into his pillows. “No, stop, make it stop.”

His ex-lab partner, current-boyfriend snorted cruelly before lifting his foot and planting it against Eren’s shoulder on their cramped bed. “Get out of this bed right now or I’m going to push you.”

“Fuck you,” Eren said, but he pushed back the covers and he sat up anyway. He contemplated flopping back across Levi’s leg, since he left it where Eren’s shoulder had been, but he knew if he made Levi spill the coffee clutched in his hands he’d be sleeping on the couch _if he was lucky_. Levi smirked at him slightly over the rim of his 'World’s Smallest and Most Annoying Prick' mug that Mikasa had given him for his birthday, custom made. Eren wanted to push the laptop off his legs and curl there instead, because Levi was wearing one of their sweatshirts (probably Eren’s, it hung at his collarbone a little bit and the sleeves looked too large for his hands) and a pair of sweatpants, hair messy and shoulders (for once) relaxed. But that feeling only lasted for a second, until Eren caught sight of the clock behind Levi on their bedside table, shouting garbled nonsense as he scrambled to get out from under the covers and towards their drawers.

“I told you,” Levi said without remorse. “You’re late.”

“Oh my _god_ ,” Eren shouted, totally not in the mood. Fuck his boyfriend and his dumb comfortable set up with his laptop and his coffee and his no classes on Wednesday. Fuck him so hard.

(That wasn’t actually a bad plan, but later. He was honest to god going to get his ass, like, ripped apart if he showed up late to another of Shadis’ lectures. As much as he hated to admit it, Levi and fucking would have to wait.

God, adult life was hard.)

“That shirt’s dirty,” Levi said suddenly, as Eren gave up on getting their drawer open (it had never quite recovered from volleyball, but that wasn’t his fault, okay, it was Jean’s fault, he’d admitted it) and instead scooped up something from the floor.

“Please be shitting me.”

“No, you spilled chemicals on it and were too lazy to take it to the wash.”

Eren did faintly remember that, he realized sullenly as he stared at the shirt in his hands. He debated on whether or not to just drop it back where it was, but he knew it would make Levi twitch. Usually he didn’t care too much about making Levi twitch, the bastard would just poke him with a pencil until he picked it up later, but he knew the older student had a twenty-five page paper due in six days and adding more stress to that, even if it was just one dirty shirt, was a little too cruel for his tastes.

He turned around to toss the shirt in the hamper, making a mental note to do the laundry later (the chemicals he’d spilled weren’t, like, toxic but they smelled like rotten eggs in the sun and it was supposed to be bright and warm today if his boyfriend’s singular sweater had anything to say about it) only to come face to- well, face to nothing, but collarbone to face with Levi.

“Give me that,” Levi said, taking the shirt in one hand. With the other he leant around, deftly pulling out the drawer that housed their shirts since their closet had been taken over by books (again), and then rocked back on his heels, obviously pleased with himself.

“Aw,” Eren cooed, pausing in the middle of what should be a mad scrambling dash for the door so that he could mock the other man. “Look at that, you got out of bed for me. You really do love me, don’t you?”

Levi rolled his eyes, shoving at Eren with his shoulder as he twisted past him, scooping a few more dirty clothes that had accumulated over the last few days on his way to the hamper. “Fourteen minutes until your class starts,” Levi called over his shoulder.

Eren’s teasing mood dropped straight to the floor and he swore, turning to grab the first t-shirt he could and pulling it over his head. He snatched up a pair of jeans that he hoped were his from the bottom drawer (they were, thank fuck, he liked Levi’s hips but they were slim as shit compared to his and that just wasn’t going to happen until they took out his bones and organs altogether) and pulled them on. The socks probably weren’t clean (he honestly didn’t even think they were his – heaven knew they weren’t matched right or anything like that) but Levi didn’t say anything as he deposited the clothes in the hamper and turned to watch Eren dress with dark, lazy eyes.

“I’m going to text you every boring thing Shadis says,” Eren said, because telling the other man that he loved him was just going to make Levi clam up and he wanted to hear him laugh before he left. Sure enough Levi chuckled, reaching up to run his hand through Eren’s hair to comb it into some semblance of order as Eren stopped in front of him.

“You’ll end up texting me the entire fucking lecture,” Levi said, fingertips trailing over Eren’s cheek like it was a concident and not a caress. “And that’s a shit way to take notes. Now are you going to fucking go or are you going to get back in bed and take the ass reaming for missing a class later?”

Eren made a face because class was twenty minutes away and showing up late was almost as bad as not showing up at all anyway. But on the other hand he had already put on the pants.

“Ugh,” Eren groaned, leaning forward to kiss Levi goodbye. “I’m leaving; fuck you and your free fucking Wednesdays.”

“Hm,” Levi hummed, curling his fingers in the hem of the shirt Eren was wearing. He looked far too pleased with himself, which were equal parts attractive and exasperating. “Have a nice time at class, _dear_.”

Eren couldn’t help but laugh at that, leaning down to give Levi a kiss on the cheek, sweet and simple. He mumbled something about making sure to take a break from essay writing and to eat before Eren got out of class at 3pm before shoving his feet in his shoes and grabbing his backpack. Levi shouted something about a jacket at his back, calling him an assortment of names, but it was nearly late Spring and Eren had always run hot like a furnace, needing only the t-shirt out in the sun. He ran all the way to class, leaving their little one bedroom apartment (located conveniently on a side road that ran along campus, right by the buildings that housed most of Eren’s classes nowadays) and weaving in between the students milling about on the sidewalk. He was still late, but only by three minutes instead of six, since he’d made up for the time wasted with Levi looking up at him by sprinting like a fucking pack of dinosaurs was out for his ass, and slumped into his seat next to Jean with a wheezing semblance of a hello.

Jean didn’t look surprised at Eren’s late entrance, which was kind of insulting. He knew he had a minor problem getting out of bed in the morning if Levi didn’t, but that didn’t mean the asshole had to be a smartass about it, which Eren knew he would be if given the chance. Sure enough, just as Eren caught his breath back and the white spots dancing in his vision chilled out, a note was pressed over to his side of the desk, Jean’s fingers tapping impatiently against the edge. However it wasn’t the message Eren was expecting.

_Dude, don’t you take every chance you can to ridicule Star Wars?_

Eren frowned down at the paper, confused. He didn’t take every chance he could to ridicule Star Wars. There were some things wrong with the movies, some uptight things about the universe that he couldn’t stand, but mostly it was the way it was worshiped, like, 24/7 that bothered him. Like, yes, sure some of that shit was revolutionary, but you know what was ten times more interesting and revolutionary and wonderful? _Star Trek._

(Eren and Levi argued a lot about what to watch on the nights when neither of them miraculously had any homework to complete. Eren always wanted to watch Star Trek or Harry Potter but Levi always wanted to Star Wars or one of the many, seemingly endless supply of Marvel movies they owned. They usually ended up putting on some form of reality tv that both of them hated so that they could bitch without the other getting heated and making out during the commercials.

Eren couldn’t help but smile just thinking about it. Lazy Sundays when they weren’t scrambling to write essays or analyze texts usually meant a lot of Cupcake Wars reruns and hours upon hours of roaming hands and split slick lips.

God sometimes he fucking loved his life.)

 **Sort of** , Eren wrote back, taking five minutes to find a pen in his jumbled-from-the-run bag before giving up and stealing Jean’s out of his hand. There was a small noise of protest, but Eren didn’t care. **Why?**

_I don’t mean to alarm you, but you’re wearing a Star Wars t-shirt._

Eren blinked. He didn’t own a Star Wars t-shirt. He looked down, face scrunching up into the same twisted up face he had made at peas as a kid at the dinner table.

It turned out he was indeed wearing a Star Wars shirt. And not just any Star Wars shirt, but it was Levi’s shirt, the one that said in blue letters, “REBEL SCUM” with the rebel’s symbol next to it.

“That asshole,” Eren murmured, his chest tight with the same fond feeling affection you felt toward the people you’d die for but also throw a book at (but only a very, very small one) as he realized Levi had known Eren was wearing the wrong shirt when he had said goodbye. “Goddamn prick, I hope his laptop crashes.”

Jean snorted beside him, well versed enough in Eren and Levi’s relationship to figure out what happened. He swiped his pen back with a huff, scribbling a quick _idiot_ in fond slanted handwriting before he returned to taking notes off the board while Shadis droned on.

Eren meanwhile let his brain check out of the class and wander on its own, regretful that he had already put on pants and committing to coming in by the time Levi suggested skipping. He imagined instead all the ways he could get his boyfriend back for purposefully letting him roam the outside world in a Star Wars shirt (if Levi was tired enough he might be tricked into wearing Eren’s Gryffindor shirt outside the apartment or he could pin one of his anime buttons on Levi’s jacket when he wasn’t looking, the possibilities almost as endless as the outcomes) but he did find one little shred of comfort in this.

Levi’s shirt smelled like him and Eren hunched down to press his nose against his shoulder as he pretended to listen, allowing himself one small little smile before he went back to being properly annoyed about the matter.

**Author's Note:**

> i would like a disclaimer here: i have no favorite over star trek and star wars. i love both equally. i can do that. but i like the idea of these two idiots on opposites sides of nerd arguments b/c it means when they end up in each other's clothes they're like "r u fuckin srs rn gdi" b/c i'm like dumb or something. i honestly don't know what i'm saying rn b/c it's six am. so.
> 
> i hope you enjoyed? <3


End file.
